cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Zanzibar
The Nation of New Zanzibar History An ancient nation, New Zanzibar was completely unheard of until recently. The former ruler, Phinehas, was killed in battle the nation lost its most precious land, including the capital, known as "The Ark". When the wife of Phinehas heard this, she gave birth to a son and began to die. She named the son "Ichabod" meaning "there is no glory". The infant was smuggled out of the country by the High Priest of New Zanzibar, Sebastien. Ichabod was taught in many foreign lands, and brought up with a strong background in religion. On his sixteenth birthday, Ichabod converted to Christianity, believing it was the only true religion. He had learned about many religions, but decided that Christ was the only way to get to God. On his eighteenth birthday, Ichabod marched with a small company of soldiers, friends he and Sebastien had made in their travels, upon the Capital of New Zanzibar. The steward was drunk, and the guards were lazy. There was no bloodshed until Ichabod reached the throne room. The steward refused to surrender the crown and drew a gun to kill the heir. Ichabod unsheathed the Sword of New Zanzibar (an artifact of the state that Sebastien had smuggled out along with Ichabod) and cut off the stewards hand. The Ring of the State fell to the ground, and Ichabod pulled it off the hand. Just as victory was in grasp, the steward's eldest son stabbed Sebastien in the back. The steward's son was definitely not drunk. In his anger, Ichabod chopped off the son's head in one blow, at the same time the news cameras rushed the room. All of New Zanzibar saw the display of power that the heir to their throne had displayed, and were awed. This kind of leader had not been seen in New Zanzibar for many years. The steward was exiled to a far off land, and allowed to live the remainder of his years in humility. Ichabod did regret the slaying of the steward's son because of his strong belief in redemption. The people hailed Ichabod as a hero, and named him the "Destroyer of Apathy". He soon lived up to that name, by starting massive work reforms in the state. The people were given more freedoms, but were had to work in order to live. In the end, the majority of the population realized that this was best for the future of New Zanzibar. Soon after Ichabod took the crown, he had the nation join the Christian Coalition of Countries. This move added to the growth and security of the country. New Zanzibar served the CCC for many days, and still has intense pride that they were allowed to be a part of such a grand alliance. After some time, the people of New Zanzibar decided to change alliances. It was nothing on the part of the CCC, but The Infinity Alliance seemed a more fitting place at the time. New Zanzibar was, at the time it joined, the largest nation in the alliance, but TIA has many experienced leaders and Ichabod knew it was a move for the best. The Government While Ichabod hold much power in New Zanzibar (he is called the Grand Steward), the country is very democratic. Secure internet connections allow every citizen to vote on every issue. Issues proceed from the Senate of the People, which consist of a group of 250 randomly selected citizens. New Zanzibar hopes to allow home internet connections in the near future, in order to get a fairer reading on the people's opinions. Also, New Zanzibar has opened up many schools, and even an university to help its people learn to read, in order to let their voices be heard. National Information (Statistics According to the December 14th Census) * Land Area: 893.209 Miles * Popluation: 42,588 Supporters * Primary Ethnic Group: New Zanzibar is surprisingly well mixed in diversity. Whites taking the majority, with 31% of the population. * Literacy Rate: 23.14% * National Religion: Christianity, but most religions are legal. * Exports: Iron, Wine * Imports: Aluminum, Cattle, Fish, Lumber, Marble, Pigs, Spices, Sugar, Water, and Wheat All information from the October 2009 census The Military New Zanzibar's military policy is to have very few troops in peace time. Everyone is required to join the armed forces when they turn twenty, for one year. This way everyone is trained to defend New Zanzibar if crisis should arise. Military History The only war New Zanzibar has seen since the Stewardship of Ichabod, was the Karma War. New Zanzibar was hit with wave after wave of foreign troops, but the people stood strong. Even after the enemy starting firing nuclear weapons the people did not surrender. In the end, the CCC won peace on their front. The people enjoyed a much needed rest, and to be frank: got busy making babies. After the Karma War, New Zanzibar has invested in an extensive spy network. Exact numbers are not known to the public, but the government has set up Intelligence Agencies across the country. It is not believed that New Zanzibar spies on its own people. Category:Nations